This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to look for new cancer markers (prostate, colon, breast, ovarian, lung, head-neck, brain, pancreas, bladder, kidneys, testis, and other carcinoma cancers) in the tissue, blood, and body fluids. New markers may allow us to develop laboratory tests which can diagnose cancers earlier and/or identify patients who are at risk for a poor outcome and may benefit from more aggressive therapy than is normally recommended for routine care. Both cancer patients and normal, healthy individuals who will participate in this study.